


When is a monster not a monster?

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, Werewolf Hunters
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimse, ona canavardan kurtarılmak isteyip istemediğini sorma zahmetine girmemişti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When is a monster not a monster?

**Author's Note:**

> * işaretli kısım ve hikayenin başlığı buradan alıntıdır: http://tinyurl.com/opowpco

Prens Stiles kaybolduğunda Bahar Festivali'nin üzerinden birkaç gün geçmişti ve etraf sarhoş insanlarla ve yiyecek tezgahlarıyla kaynıyordu. Şövalyelerin her biri gibi kralın kendisi de bu sarhoş insan kalabalığına dahil olduklarından, kimse prensin gidişini görmediği gibi, onu araması için yeterince hızlı bir grup oluşturulamadı.

Sadece yiyecek tezgahlarında çalışan küçük bir kız, prensin gizlice kalabalığın arasından sıyrılıp ormanın gölgelerine doğru büyülenmiş gibi yürüdüğünü görmüştü. Bu kısmı tekrar ve tekrar yinelemişti: prensin yüzünde efsunlanmış insanlara yakışacak bir ifade vardı ve gözleri sanki orada olmayan bir şeyi görür gibiydiler. 

_Ve bir isim fısıldıyordu; Derek._

Kral derhal tek çocuğunun ve varisinin bulunması için komşu krallıklardan yardım istemişti, ormana sınırı olan diğer iki krallık şövalyeler gönderdiler ama şövalyelerin ormanda pek işe yaramadığı çabucak anlaşıldı, onlar şifa kanadına doğru yola çıkarken yerlerini avcılar ve iz sürücüler aldı.

Hepsine özenle prensin üzerinde kırmızı bir pelerin olduğu hatırlatıldı. Ormanda bulunması kolay bir renkti ama işleri bekledikleri kadar kolay olmadı. Orman çeşitli yaratıklarla, parmak boyundaki elflerden ağaç kadar büyük devlere, sizi suya çekip nefesinizi çalan perilerden yolunuzu yitirmenize sebep olan şakacı ağaç ruhlarına kadar türlü türlü canlıyla tıka basa doluydu. Bütün avcıların ortak fikrine göre, içlerinden en korkuncu kurtlardı elbette. Onlar sıradan kurtlar değildiler, istediklerinde kürklerini sıyırıp atar, insan bedenlerine bürünürlerdi ve sizi hiçbir perinin tatlı sesinin çekemeyeceği kadar derinlere, ışığın bile giremediği mağaralara sürüklerlerdi. Avcıların içinde en yaşlı olanı, daha önce kızları kayıp olan bir aile tarafından tutulmuştu, o kız için çok geç kalmışlardı ne yazık ki, avcı onu bulduğu anı anlatırken hepsinin yüzleri soldu. Bembeyaz karın içinde donmuş bir ceset, diye anlattı avcı, göğsünün sağ tarafı yok, kemikleri de kar kadar beyaz.

 _Onlardan biriyle hiç yüz yüze gelmedim,_ diye ekledi sonra, _herkese kendilerini göstermezler. Ama insan eti yediklerini biliyorum._

Toplanmış olan bütün avcılar zavallı prensin hayatta olması için dua ettiler ve korkuyla ürperen ruhlarını sakinleştirebilmek umuduyla ateş yaktılar.

Üç gün ve üç gece boyunca yürüdüler, ormanın patikaları donla kaplanmaya başladı ve ilerledikçe, patikalardan eser kalmadı. Kimse prensten bir iz bulamadı, zamanla bazıları tuzaklara çekildi, kimi bir perinin sesine daha fazla direnemedi, kimileri elflerin yemeklerini çaldıkları için deliliğe mahkum oldular. Mağaranın girişine vardıklarında sadece 5 kişi kalmışlardı.

İkisi mağaraya girdiler, üçü dışarda bekledi. Kısa bir süre sonra, içerdekilerden biri başını uzatıp onları içeri çağırdı, bir yandan da sessiz olmalarını işaret ediyordu. Mağaranın nemli, yosun kaplı zemininde siyah bir kurt kendi içine kıvrılmış uyuyordu, aradıkları prens de hemen yanına kıvrılmış, başını onun kürküne yaslamıştı, kırmızı pelerini üzerlerine serilmişti. Avcılardan biri arbaletini kaldırdı, umduklarından daha kısa bir işti bu, kan aktı ve prens uyandı. Avcılardan en yaşlısı gümüş ok ucunu iyice derine iterken kurt hiç ses çıkarmadı, nefesleri çoktan durmuştu, prens sanki ikisinin yerine de ses çıkarıyormuşçasına çığlıklarıyla geceyi uyandırdı ve bir sürü değişik yaratık, merakla ne olduğunu görebilmek için toplandı.

Prensi zaptetmek iki avcının zar zor becerebildiği bir iş olmuştu, diğerlerinden biri onu kanla lekelenmiş pelerinle sarıp sarmalarken hala bağırıyordu ve yüzünün ıslak olduğu görülebiliyordu. Yaşlı avcı diğerlerine aldırmamalarını söyledi, yaratık öldüyse de, efsunu sürüyordu demek. Belki de ormandan çıktıklarında geçerdi, kim bilir. Prensi saraya teslim edene kadar durmamak onların göreviydi.

Prensi ormandan ayrılmaya ikna etmek sandıklarından daha zor oldu, her bir adım için savaşmak gerekiyordu. En sonunda ormandan çıkıp sarayı uzaktan gördüklerinde 4. günün gecesi başlıyordu.

Prens uzakta beliren evine bile bir tepki vermemişti ve bağırmayı bırakmış olsa da, gözyaşları hala dinmemişti. Aynı oranda zorlu bir yolculuğun ardından saraya varmayı başardılar, orada prens temizlenip uyuması için hizmetkarlar eşliğinde odasına gönderildi ve avcılara ödül olarak biner altınla gümüş süslemeli baltalar verildi.

Avcılar kutlamalarını bitirip kendi krallıklarına doğru yola çıktıklarında, kral oğlunu ziyaret etmek istedi ve onu kanlar içinde, yerde buldu. Kendi hançeri sonunu getirmişti. Kırmızı pelerin, taze kanla ıslanmış olarak bir yığın halinde yanında duruyordu.

Kimse, ne olduğunu anlamadı. Avcılar yarı yolda dönüp cenaze için geri gelmek zorunda kaldılar. En yaşlıları, yastan kıpırdayacak hali kalmamış olan krala beyhude bir çabayla efsunun bozulmuş olması gerektiğini tekrar edip durdu.

Kimse, asıl yapmayı unuttukları şeyin farkına varmadı. Canavarı öldürmüşlerdi, prensi ormandan çıkarmışlardı. Onu eve getirmişlerdi.

Kimse, ona canavardan kurtarılmak isteyip istemediğini sorma zahmetine girmemişti.

Onlar bilmiyorlardı ama şöyle derdi, ormanın sayısız halklarından birinin bir tekerlemesi:

 _“Bir canavar, ne zaman bir canavar değildir?  
Ah, onu sevdiğin zaman.”_ * 


End file.
